I saw your Pingas
by Lucario92
Summary: Dr. Eggman and his teenage buddy Dave the Intern felt like mucking around with their phones due to having plenty of time on their hands. But those two pictures changed the titular doctor and his adolescent cohort for their entire reputation. 18 one-shot story. Formally known as Eggman's Small Willy and Eggman's small Pingas.


Out of the blue, Eggman and Dave the Intern were taking silly and pointless selfies of each other. One consisted of the duo crossing their eyes in different directions while sticking their tongues out. Inside the second photo contained an image of Eggman with his two robot cohorts dressed up like a Muslim couple. The robots weren't enthralled about the costumes that Eggman chose.

"Someone turn me into scrap metal..." moaned one of the robots.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," said the second robot next to him.

Eggman dolled up as Donald Trump himself, donning the Make America Great Again hat with a fist in the air. Dave dressed up as Hillary Clinton with fake boobs inside his lavender button down shirt, revealing "cleavage". The troublesome duo shared chortles, patting each other on their backs.

"Hello Doctor, fancy a private little selfie?" asked Shadow as he entered the metallic room with a devious grin on his muzzle.

"Why?" inquired Eggman, feeling a tad uncomfortable.

"You're popular with the ladies. Why don't you show off your latest and greatest invention?" suggested Shadow as he eyed at the doctor's crotch.

"Well I am a ladies' man, so here's my greatest invention since birth!" Eggman declared proudly, pulling his pitch black pants down revealing a one inch penis. Shadow snagged his Black Arms phone out of his pocket, snapping a picture of the doctor's one inch member.

"Me next, me next! I'm the hottest super villain next to my idol!" shouted Dave enthusiastically.

Shadow smiled as he thought, "The more fools the merrier!" Shadow signaled Dave to stand next to Eggman.

He ordered Dave to unbutton his lavender shirt off revealing a half of an inch member, thus the two kissed embracing each other.

Shadow snapped a picture of the two kissing with their cocks touching, as he send the same picture to Rouge.

After seeing the repulsive image, at first she gagged.

"Why did you sent me this, Shadow?" Rouge asked sending the text.

"It's to humiliate the doctor and his fuck buddy." he responded by text. Rouge giggled coyly sharing the picture to all the girls she knew over the years.

Team Rose giggled, but Big didn't.

"I don't get why two naked strangers are funny." said Big scratching his head.

Amy immediately covered Cream's eyes to protect her from being scarred for the rest of her life.

"Amy, why I can't I see this?" inquired Cream.

"Your Mom doesn't want you to see this." replied Amy in between unrestrained giggles.

A ding was heard from Vector's iSung phone.

"Get a load of this guys!" said tall crocodile in between boisterous chortles, displaying what was on his iSung.

"Normally I would shrug this off, but the doctor had done a very idiotic thing." Espio said as he chuckled softly.

"Yeah the doctor has done an idiotic thing!" Charmy squealed with laughter rolling on the floor.

"Team Sonic's gonna get a load of this!" Vector chuckling harder, as he forwarded the nude picture to the team in question.

Sonic was jamming out to rock music, Knuckles was pumping his muscles with steel dumbbells as Tails flew by with a SonicSoft phone in his gloved hand.

"Hey, Sonic! Why did Eggman posted a picture like that?" asked Tails out of curiosity.

Sonic turned the volume on his loudspeakers a tad. He took a glimpse of Eggman's suggestive picture. The Blue Blur burst into laughter before lecturing Tails about receiving nude pictures from strangers.

"What's all the hullabaloo?" asked Knuckles, putting down his pair of heavy dumbbells to have a gander at the source of the good vibes. He laughed brazenly thus continuing the trend of showing Eggman's picture to all the Mobians on the island.

The next day, Eggman arrived to his laboratory all dressed up ready to take on another day confidently. The laughter from the robots announced all together, "Doctor, we saw your pingas!"

He gasped, his face growing redder than Shadow's highlights on his quills. He rushed outside his lab, trying to run away from the commotion. From the windows of the huts, the civilians of Bygone Island hollered, "We saw your pingas!"

Some sniggered like hyenas, others nodded their head no in displeasure. Eggman kept on hustling away through Meh Burger a group of gossip girls sitting at Meh Burger blared, "Like, we saw your pingas! Eeeew!"

The diabolic doctor dashed away from Meh Burger cafe, the rows of TVs on the store aired Comedy Chimp today.

"Last night, when I was browsing Chirps, on Chirper there was a photo of the doctor's pingas. I thought, why would the doctor post his pingas publicly? If he's getting all the ladies, then he failed as always! At least I get all the ladies now!" Comedy Chimp yuk-yukked as he was surrounded by model women laying in a king sized bed.

No matter where Eggman fled, he endlessly received unpleasant texts from strangers ranging from hurtful to down right creepy.

"Did you really think you're getting all that pussy you're getting? The only pussy you'll be getting from Rosie Palms herself!" Shadow texted throwing in a huge grin.

"Your pingas is rubbish! At least mine is not,ha!" Jet the Hawk texted viciously.

"Hey I loved your cock, would you like to see mine?" asked Snivelly via text, posting a nude of himself.

"Eggman! Your pingas is like a wonderland! Care to give me a ride?" asked an anonymous fangirl.

Transparent faces of everyone that saw Eggman's humiliating picture swarmed into his mind, scurrying back to Gerald Robotnik's home. After slamming the door shut, a ding was heard.

Gerald was bewildered seeing his son's nude photo on his tablet. Eggman started to sob, but his grandfather was disappointed.

"Grand dad, I had a rough day today," Eggman choked on his words.

"I know, but you know better than to share pictures that are for your eyes only," Gerald said in a comforting voice, but it was stern as well.

"It was Shadow who've done the dirty deed!" sniveled Eggman, hugging his grandfather.

"Looks like Shadow needs a good talking-to!" Gerald assured his grandson rubbing his back softly.

"Today's moral of the story is rather obvious, don't be pressured by others to pose for a nude picture or you'll be screwed over literally." Shadow announced to the readers.

"Hey asshole! You're the one who sent Eggman's nude picture. It's my job to be the moral messenger!" shouted Sonic, ready to pounce on Shadow.

A bullet was heard out of nowhere, as blood poured of the blue blur's head. Shadow blew the steam off his gun.

"I love being an asshole!" Shadow boasted proudly sticking his chest out.

Meanwhile David hurried back home facing the similar situation that Eggman was in, a ring sound was discerned by his mother.

"David! What did I tell you about posting pictures of yourself in a birthday suit!?" reprimanded his mother harshly.

"Mom! I didn't post that picture, Shadow did this!" whined David, feeling his face hot.

"You're grounded from hanging out with your friends!" his mother continued to scold her son as she pointed upstairs. She also held out an open hand. David reluctantly gave his mother the phone.

"Yes mother..." David muttered as he begrudgingly heading upstairs in his room by himself.


End file.
